swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Anzat
The Anzati (singular: Anzat) are a dangerous and mysterious Force-sensitive near-Human species with two tentacle-like proboscises that curl out and extend from their cheeks. With these, the Anzati are able to feed upon the brains of their prey. With the tentacles retracted into seams along each side of their nose, Anzati are nearly indistinguishable from any other humanoid species in the galaxy. They are an extremely long-lived race, also possessing regenerative capabilities beyond those of the average humanoid. Anzati are also telepathic, growing more adept at the talent as they age, allowing them to dominate someone's mind to give them a chance to feed. According to the Jedi Master Zao, the soup that Anzati drank was the future, and thus, the Force. Because of this, Force sensitive Anzati who drink the soup of another Force-sensitive will strengthen his connection to the Force. Biology and Appearance The Anzati are Human in appearance, with bulbous noses, flared nostrils, and grayish-hued skin. Their height ranges from 1.5 to 1.7 meters. Scientists and xenobiologists have had little opportunity to study the Anzati, but sketchy medical reports found on the species indicated that they have no natural biorhythm; that is to say, no pulse, and as a result, no body heat. Therefore, it was a total mystery as to how their circulatory system functions. The youngest Anzati are ancient. The ages of the eldest can be measured in eons. They roamed the galaxy when the Galactic Republic was just a dream of the Core Worlds. The Anzati can live for millennia, sustained by the life essence they draw from others. An Anzat who does not feed at least once every few days merely grows hungry. Lack of sufficient meals has no more of a supernatural aging effect on an Anzat than it does on a Human. Because the Anzati prey upon those whose life force is strong, they must be stronger. While Anzati tend to possess exceptional might and often startling reflexes, they are not supernaturally endowed. At best, they reflect the pinnacle of Human athletic ability; at worst, they merely have the attributes of an ordinary Human. However, physical strength is only a small part of the equation. To sense the presence of a strong life essence in others, they have highly developed sensory organs unknown in other sentient species. To physically drain this life essence's connection from living beings, they had to be physically adapted to do so. For the Anzati, these things were interconnected. The Anzati are natural predators, preferring to hunt sentient races of all shapes and sizes and kinds. To this end, they possess two long, prehensile proboscises similar in appearance to tentacles. They keep these proboscises coiled in their twin cheek pockets for feeding on unsuspecting victims; when their proboscises are retracted, they are practically visually indistinguishable from Humans. They feed in a unique way that is often described as grotesque. Using a kind of mind control, which Jedi who have encountered them claim to be akin to Force manipulation, they bewitch their victims in a manner similar to a Jedi mind trick. Using this telepathy, the Anzat lure in their unsuspecting targets by mesmerizing them with their telepathic control. This control strengthens at close range and becomes even further augmented and honed with age and use. Once a victim is within their power, the Anzati uncoil their thin proboscises from their cheek pouches located on either side of its nose and usually insert them into the subject's nostrils and into the cranium, where the brain is sucked out of the organism, though the Anzati feed by drawing soup out of wherever it resides in a victim, as it varies by species. In most humanoid races, it lays within the brain cavity. Almost of their own, the proboscises seek the victim's soup, and began draining it into the Anzat. The victim can struggle, though often the Anzat's attack is so sudden, so perfect, that it is too late. This action, however, requires time and cannot be rushed. This behavior has led to the nickname of "snot vampires." They are also known to grasp the victim's head to hold it close to them as they feed. They call this meal "soup," "luck," or the "Sea of Memory." The actual substance they drain out of living beings—the gelid, mucoid medium for the luck or life essence—they refer to as soup. In Anzati traditions, the term referred to the life essence, or spiritual power, of the victim. As well, the Anzati believe that this life essence governs a living being's personal presence. Thus, the more presence a victim had, the more potent the luck is likely to be. Particularly fortunate individuals are tasty meals for the Anzati. It is reputed that Anzati can keep their victims alive for several feedings, taking great pleasure in the fear and terror their prey feel throughout the ordeal. Though life essence and luck are manifestations of the Force, the luck upon which Anzati feed is only peripherally related. Certainly, beings who are particularly gifted in the Force are appetizing to an Anzat, but this is usually because their close connections with the life energy of the universe presents the appearance of a great personal presence. Of course, experienced Jedi usually have both powerful personal life essence and a close connection with the universe through the Force. The Anzat who makes a meal of such a Jedi is a rare and terrible creature indeed. The Anzati, of course, consider such discussions academic. "The Force" is a concept developed by younger species. It is a concept Anzati do not recognize as any more correct than any of a dozen theories before. They know only that weak-willed beings are as unsatisfying as table scraps. To subsist on the average sentient, an Anzat must to feed on a dozen beings every day; and since the meal rarely survives the feast, the Anzat leaves a trail of corpses. On a world without sentient beings, or in a place where soup is in short supply, an Anzat can easily starve to death. Most of the galaxy, however, is unfortunate in this regard: the Anzati are not liable to die off so easily — sentient beings are plentiful enough to feed a legion of them. Despite myths to the contrary, victims of the Anzati do not become Anzati themselves. 'Anzati Stats & Skills' *Attribute Dice: 14D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/5D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+1/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/4D *'STRENGTH:' 2D/5D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+1/4D Special Abilities Anzati Tracking: Anzati are able to sense the Force in others,and each is automatically considered Force-sensitive and possessing of the Sense Force skill. When tracking prey, Anzati oftentimes use Force powers such as Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, and Sense Force Potential. Long-lived: Anzati are practically immortal, and can live for eons. Stealthy: Because they must secretly hunt sentient beings, Anzati have grown adept at maintaining their stealth and secrecy. This is reflected in a +1D bonus to their hide and sneak skills. Vampires: The Anzati feed from living beings: for every turn spent feeding, 2 pips are subtracted from the victim’s Knowledge, Mechanical, Perception, and Technical attributes. If any one attribute is reduced to 0 or less, the victim dies. The damage to the attributes is permanent, and reduces skills accordingly. OOC NOTE For more in-depth information regarding the Anzati Race, please visit: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Anzat Category:Restricted Races Category:Races